


Shatter

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Goto & Hallis [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Hallis panics, Goto cleans up
Relationships: Hallis/Goto
Series: Goto & Hallis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116752





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheNebula/gifts).



The glass hitting the floor in a loud crack caused Goto to jump violently, his head whipping up to look around the kitchen frantically. It should have just been the two of them, Hallis and himself, in there because he had made sure of that. Finding Hallis standing by the counter with an empty hand that was cupping the air made him immediately move over to him and gently touch the other’s shoulder. The slight jerk under his palm caused him to pull his hand back but the sharp intake of breath made him put it back down. 

“Hallis?”

“M’fine.” Hallis quickly whispered but his voice was tight and there was a tremor in his shoulders that spoke otherwise. 

So did the shattered pieces of glass by his feet but Goto decided not to comment and instead let his hand rest against the other’s shoulder for a few moments longer until he felt the shaking subside. 

“Hallis, I’m going to pick you up and move you away from the glass on the floor okay?” Goto spoke evenly, keeping his voice quiet and waited until he got something in response from the other. When he finally got a small nod, he carefully slipped his arms around the other’s waist and lifted him up, moving him so he was sitting up on the counter instead while he went to go find the broom. Glancing at the younger male, he tried to be as quiet as possible with sweeping it up as he knew the sound would be jarring in the quiet room. Sneaking quick looks over at the other, he was happy to see Hallis still sitting up there with his hands in his lap but the distant look in the other’s eyes made the creeping worry go higher. 

Disposing of the glass shards swiftly, Goto moved back over to the counter and stood in front of Hallis. The other tipped his head back to look up at him and gave him a lazy smile, his eyes snapping to where the other’s hands were slowly raising. But Goto paused and waited until Hallis nodded before he continued raising his hands up to gently cup the other’s face.

“Do you know what triggered that?” Goto asked quietly, keeping his eyes on the other’s to watch for any sign of dissociating. “It’s okay if you don’t know.”

“Right.” Hallis breathed out, taking in another breath slowly before letting it out just as slowly. “I don’t know what happened...maybe I do...I thought about something and my body froze.” He paused, leaning into Goto’s hand slightly. “Remember that lady last week at Mom’s show?”

“Mhm.” Goto hummed, gently moving a thumb under Hallis’ eye. “Top knot lady.”

Hallis snorted and nodded, reaching a hand up to hold onto the hand on the other side of his face. “Yeah that bitch. She said something to me that night and it keeps replaying in my mind and I keep thinking about it and I guess it just...triggered something.”

“Want me to do something about her?”

“No!” Hallis said quickly, eyes flying up to look at the other’s face only to roll them when he found the other laughing quietly. “Don’t even think about doing anything okay?” He mumbled as he tipped his head forward to rest it against the other’s shoulder. He heard Goto hum in response before feeling his hands slip away from his face and arms circling around his shoulders. The pressure felt nice and he ended up letting his eyes slip shut slowly, raising his own hands to gently grip the other’s shirt to hold onto him. “Maybe I should break more glasses if it means you’ll hold me like this.” He piped up after a while, grinning into the other’s neck as he felt the other tense under him. There was an exhausted sigh above him and he started to laugh, clinging to Goto tighter. “I’m joookiiiing.”

“Uh-huh.” Goto grunted, sighing again before he tightened his arms around Hallis again. “I suppose you want me to carry you back to your room?”

“Yes please!” Hallis chirped, pulling his head back to grin at the other happily and slipped his arms up around Goto’s neck to brace himself as he was picked up again. He was adjusted in the other’s arms until he was being carried in the bridal style, resting his head back on the other’s shoulder. “Thank you.” He whispered, trying to muffle it against the other’s neck but the way the other tightened his grip on him gave away that he was heard.


End file.
